The Golden Wind
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Viajé a kouh por cosas del trabajo junto a mi pequeña compañera Asia, pensé que estaría caminando hacia el futuro, pero por alguna razón, parece que estoy regresando al pasado, un pasado que quizás he aceptado, pero sigue trayendo mal sabor a mi boca. Pero, hablando enserio, ¿Qué problemas habría para un cazador sobrenatural con inmunidad a todo? Cualquier desafío es pan comido.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto realmente era mi primer boceto de "The nerd"(eso creo, no puse que si era un boceto o una idea original separada). Luego de una inspiración tremenda en muchos mangas, decidí crear al personaje antagónico de los princesos perfecto. Alguien que era completamente opuesto a los princesos que estamos un poco acostumbrados o por lo menos esa fue mi idea. Por otra parte, quiero decirles que estoy completamente fuera de FANFICTION, he dejado de escribir y pues...quiero subir todo lo que he escrito sin demoras, aunque eso dependerá bastante de mi tiempo libre que está muy recortado.**

**Este boceto tiene un par de capítulos mas, eso es todo, por lo que yo no me haría muchas ilusiones con una historia bastante jugosa. La razón por la cual quedó excluida y olvidada fue porque cree un personaje tan roto que...bueno, Naruto está muy roto y ya. (eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo donde habrá acción).**

**Eso es todo, espero que les guste una idea rechazada que...yo creo que se merece un poco de amor :D**

* * *

**The Golden Wind**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Promesas y Maldiciones**

* * *

**El mundo sobrenatural**

Nadie sabe cómo fue que sucedió, o porqué sucedió, pero de alguna extraña manera este mundo no es del todo normal como aparenta ser. Detrás de una vida cotidiana se podría esconder algo más, cosas descabelladas como un demonio, un ángel o inclusive un zombi, ¡cualquier cosa! No había nada que este mundo no pudiera enseñar y quizás ese fue el mayor error de todos, pues ante tanta diversidad son pocos los que quieren compartir su lugar en el mundo.

Quizás el error más grande de la humanidad es creer que ellos lo son todo, sin saber que sus vidas son insignificantes ante seres que posiblemente estén controlándolos detrás de estos mismos. Lo curioso es que ese error lo cometen los mismos seres sobrenaturales, creyendo que lo eran todo sin saber que podría haber algo más trascendental que ellos a sus espaldas, por lo que la humanidad y lo sobrenatural tienen mucho en común.

Dinero, fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia, todo eso se resumía en una sola palabra, Poder. Este mundo se movía, funcionaba, se estructuraba, toda en lo que se basaba era el poder. Quien no era fuerte estaba destinado a desaparecer, quien no podría colocarse sobre encima de los demás estaba destinado a ser olvidado. Era una enorme carrera a toda velocidad por una cima que pocos podían alcanzar, pero había muchos rivales a los cuales enfrentar.

Para poder persistir tenía que haber guerra, no todos podían vivir en un solo mundo, sobrevivir es la primera idea consiente o no consiente que una persona podría tener, a nadie le gusta morir, incluso los muertos no les gusta la sola idea de desaparecer. Los seres vivos harían lo que fuera para asegurar sus propios intereses, no importa si es egoísta o no.

En una guerra todo vale, no importa si debes pisotear los sueños de los demás, la moral de los demás, incluso tu propia moral. No existe nadie más además de ti, de existir, de todas formas, tendrías una razón para seguir luchando, tienes un interés al igual que todo el después de todo. No importa, nuevamente, si es lo que tú crees correcto. La moral, lo bueno y lo malo, blanco y negro, es solo una justificación de tus actos frente a un mundo que no quieres ver.

Por lo tanto, este mundo giraba gracias a esto mismo, la desesperada lucha por seguir existiendo, para mantener algo existiendo o para hacer que algo exista, como una esperanza. Son vuestras luchas, vuestras vidas que siguen manteniendo todo este lugar a flote, esa es la harmonía que mantienen en equilibrio lo que ustedes llaman…su existencia.

¿Qué pasa? ¿no entiendes una sola palabra?  
¿decepcionado?

¿esperabas el monólogo de un chico que tiene como meta un sueño estúpido? ¿esperabas un héroe que tiene que recorrer una aventura para derrotar al malo y lograr el final feliz? ¿esperabas acaso el inicio de la historia de un chico que está rodeado de chicas? ¿esperas que todo se arregle con el poder de la amistad y el amor de una chica?

Es hora de despertar, no puedes ser ingenuo a estas alturas.  
El mundo no funciona así, de ser así, ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo.

¿Qué puedes hacer? En realidad, eso no está en tu poder, porque incluso hacer nada ya estas contribuyendo a que alguien este encima de ti, por lo que el mundo puede seguir girando con normalidad. Si tienes instinto como todo el mundo, ni siquiera deberás de pensarlo, pues instantemente vas a buscar sobrevivir como sea. Pero, querer ir a contracorriente puede ser peligroso. Porque no solo te estarías enfrentando al mundo que tanto odias, sino a toda la gente que le gusta vivir de esa manera, no puedes obligarlos a salir de su cueva porque ellos están a gusto y harán todo lo posible para eliminarte.

No importa si es familiar, amigo o enemigo. Si estas en contra de sus intereses y pones en peligro todo lo que ha estado trabajando para estar en la cima, yo te aseguro dos cosas: o serás arrastrado y obligado a seguir el curso, o morirás y desaparecerás para siempre, sin ser recordado por absolutamente nadie.

Este es el mundo en donde vivimos, este es el mundo al que nacemos, crecemos y morimos, no podemos rechazar nuestra propia naturaleza. Pero…hablando de forma realista, aunque es imposible, quizá haya una pequeña oportunidad para cambiar ciertos…caminos de tu vida. Todo se decidirá si tienes o no el coraje y el poder para poder ir a contracorriente.

Porque tendrás que matar, tendrás que asesinar y tendrás que destruir todas las trabas que se te ponga en tu camino, es la única forma de lograr tus propios objetivos. Quizás suene irónico pues es lo mismo que las acciones de los demás, pero ¿importa? Siempre y cuando obtengas lo que quieres, te justificaras que has hecho lo correcto, aunque esto no exista. Después de todo, es Matar o ser asesinado.

Dime, lector o lectora mía…luego de haberme leído durante mucho, mucho tiempo, tengo una pregunta que hacerle…

**¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar?**

**\- Namikaze Menma, Prologo de "Nuestro mundo, tu mundo, mi mundo"**

* * *

**"¡Buchou!"**

El tono de la exclamación la hizo saltar sobre su asiento, el libro que anteriormente sujetaba con sus manos saltó a los cielos, por lo que intentó tomarlo de nuevo de forma cómica y torpe, pero se golpeó el rostro en el proceso "Que sucede ahora, Akeno" suspira una chica pelirroja mientras se quita el libro de la cara y lo pone a un lado de su escritorio. Ella lucía aburrida, frustrada y quizá decepcionada por haber sido interrumpida.

Una hermosa chica de enormes pechos se presenta, mirando con desaprobación el libro que estaba cerca de las manos de la chica pelirroja "Pensé que Maoh-sama había prohibido que sigues leyendo sus libros" Le recordó, haciendo que la pelirroja se ocultara su rostro en sus manos "yo no sé qué ve usted en esos libros" dijo suspirando cansada, negando con la cabeza.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño "tu más que nadie debes saber lo que se siente tener desgracias por un camino que no elegiste" dijo ella mirándole, cosa que la chica de cabellos oscuros frunció el ceño "quizás no pueda hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero leer esto es como…si no estuviera sola, ¿sabes?" dijo ella mientras tomaba el libro y lo guardaba entre sus cosas.

Akeno le miró un momento antes de suspirar "creo que entiendo" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, derrotada "bueno, cambiando de tema, creo que le interesará saber esto" dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño archivo "como suponíamos, el Sacred gear de issei es una de los Longino, Boosted Gear" informó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja lentamente comenzó a hacer más grande, hasta saltar de alegría y emoción "¡quizá aún tengamos una oportunidad!" exclamó ella mientras recordaba el triste destino al que estaba atada, esa nueva información fue como una pequeña esperanza para ella.

"Yo no estaría tan feliz, Issei es completamente inexperto" dijo de repente la chica de cabellos azules, deteniendo su felicidad "sigue sin poder adaptarse bien al círculo de trasportación, no parece tener mucha magia demonio, tampoco parece muy interesado en entrenar, solo piensa en Oppais" dijo ella con un sudor sobre su frente.

"ah, es verdad" dijo Rias mientras caía nuevamente a su asiento, recostándose sobre su escritorio. Estuvo un rato deprimida hasta que se sentó correctamente, gritando desesperada "¡¿Qué haré?! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!" gritó mientras se frotaba la cabeza con ambas manos, con ojos llorosos ¡¿Qué puedo hacer Akeno?! ¡no quiero casarme con Riser! ¡ayudame por favor!" pidió de manera dramática y desesperada mientras dejaba salir grandes lagrimas

Akeno sonrió forzadamente para luego empezar a salir lentamente de la habitación "¡traidora!" gritó Rias al verla cerrando la puerta detrás de ella "Mooou, ¿Qué haré?" se preguntó mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su escritorio, jugando con los papeles que estaban regados por ahí. De repente una idea pasa por su cabeza. Abriendo nuevamente los cajones de su escritorio, encontró su libro de antes, por lo que sonrió.

**"Tal vez leyendo me dé una pista"**

* * *

**"La ciudad de Kuoh"**

Fueron las palabras de un hombre rubio, de cabellos largos y dorados, quien veía con algo de aburrimiento la ciudad que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Este mismo tenía los ojos azules, una chamarra negra con capucha que por dentro era naranja y pantalones del mismo color. Elevando su mano, enseñó una fotografía, mirándola con mucha duda y el ceño fruncido "¿Dónde carajo es 'aquí'?" preguntó mientras miraba por todas partes, mas no importa cunado veía, nada se parecía a la fotografía o el mapa que se le había dado.

De repente fue empujado a un lado, aunque ligero para él, obviamente fue adrede. Mirando a la persona o personas que lee empujaron, vio que se trataba de estudiantes de una academia "hazte a un lado, estúpido lisiado" se rio el adolecente junto a sus amigos, quienes parecían divertirles el trato a alguien que carecía de una mano.

Naruto se les quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron "Y luego yo soy el delincuente juvenil" dijo suspirando, negando con la cabeza. Aunque sus palabras llegaron lo suficiente como para que le dé una mirada al brazo vendado que tenía y estaba tras un cabestrillo negro. Aunque, técnicamente, no debería de moverse, pudo mover sus dedos con total normalidad, mas dejó de hacerlo por la vista pública.

Ver su brazo le trajo muy males recuerdos, para luego suspirar nuevamente "lo hecho, hecho esta" se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba su camino "a estas alturas no puedo seguirme preguntándome si había otra opción y, aunque lo haya, no creo que sea mejor que esta" admitió, recuperando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, perdiéndose en el camino pues no tenía idea de adonde ir.

**"Espero que Asia ya haya llegado y esté haciendo el almuerzo"**

* * *

**"Sabía que se volvería a perder, Naruto-sama"**

El rubio miró un plato recién servido de alguna clase de comida italiana, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras y la risita de una linda chica adolecente "Callate" dijo mientras comía la pasta con su mano sana, llevándose una gran parte a su boca "me pierdo en el camino de la vida, fue totalmente intencional" dijo con un tono orgulloso mientras seguía comiendo como un cerdo "¿Cómo haces para que sepa tan bien luego de comerlo varias veces?" le preguntó impresionado, tragando con parte de la comida en pocos segundos.

La chica rubia frente a él sonrió "eso Naruto-sama…es un secreto" dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, haciéndole sentir muy mal al rubio por las nubes grises a su alrededor y su mirada muerta "por otro lado, le dije que caminara completamente recto, no entiendo cómo pudo desviarse tanto desde la estación" dijo ella un poco confundida, pues su maestro no era alguien que se confundía…por lo menos no tan seguido.

"un par de tipos me empujaron para burlarse de mi por ser invalido" dijo de forma indiferente, jugando un poco con los fideos antes de llevárselo a la boca. Su respuesta no fue de agrado de la chica rubia, quien frunció el ceño "¿puedes creer que esos tipos se crean delincuentes? A su edad yo era capaz de pintar una torre de algún político importante mientras huía de la policía" se rio por un momento, pero su rostro se tornó azul cuando empezó a atorarse.

La chica rubia suspiró pesadamente "Creo que debería dejar de ser tan condescendiente con estas cosas, ni siquiera es un invalido realmente" dijo ella mientras miraba su brazo vendado "eso me recuerda, ¿le ha estado dando problemas?" preguntó con una doble intención, mirándole fijamente al rubio quien simplemente le importaba poco o nada la pregunta.

"Además del hecho de que no pueda moverlo en público y tenga que fingir porque está paralizado de por vida…" dijo mientras miraba el techo, recordando lo incomodo que es no moverlo y hasta llegó a un punto donde realmente se le adormeció tanto que casi se paralizaba de verdad "no, no me ha dado otros problemas" admitió, terminando su primer plato con relativa facilidad "deja de preocuparte por eso y dame otra ración, Asia" dijo mirándole fijamente, sabiendo que la niña no se iba a rendir sobre su brazo hasta que le diga la verdad.

La chica conformada como Asia le miró un momento, viendo como jugaba con el plato en su dirección, tomándolo de mala gana "Si no se lo que sucede, nunca podré curarlo" dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, la cual no estaba muy lejos "No quiero imaginar que pueda empeorar si decide dejarlo así, puede ser peligroso para usted" dijo desde el otro lado, a las espaldas del rubio.

Naruto miró con dificultad su brazo, el cual brilló un minuto detrás de las vendas "lo sé, solo…" dijo mientras miraba como este dejó de brillar y se mantenía inactivo "No hay forma de hacerlo, ni cortándome el brazo podría salvarme de mi destino, un destino que yo mismo elegí y no pienso retractarme" suspiró pesadamente, mirando con tristeza su única mano normal.

De repente su mano normal fue tomada por otra más pequeña, siendo la adolecente rubia de hace unos momentos, la cual le sujetó suavemente "no hay nada imposible si lo hacemos juntos, usted lo dijo una vez" le dijo sujetándolo con ambas manos "Solo…déjeme intentarlo, déjeme ayudarle" prácticamente rogó, mirándole tan cerca con su mirada triste "sé que puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo salvarlo" decía mientras se acercaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro, ya podía hasta sentir su respiración en su cara.

Naruto la vio de cerca, mirándola con cierta duda para luego suspirar "si lo que estas esperando es un 'Oh Asia, sé que podrás hacerlo y luego nos casaremos' estas más loca de lo que creía" dijo mientras esquivaba el beso y tomaba el plato de comida que la chica rubia había dejado en la mesa antes de su momento privado "para empezar, tenemos 7 años de diferencia y si por algún casual sigues repitiéndome que la edad no cuenta, nuestro trabajo no nos permite tener relaciones normales" dijo con total normalidad, como si le estuviera regañándola de pensar algo tan descabellado.

La linda chica rubia, al ser plantada en medio de algo importante y luego rechazada, empezó a comportarse como una niña "¡Naruto-sama es un estúpido!" gritó completamente enojada, corriendo hacia la sala, donde se tiró en el sofá. Naruto por otro lado suspiró ante su berrinche, aun cuando podía oírla desde donde estaba sentado.

'esa chica sí que tiene agallas' sonrió por debajo, mirándola desde el rabillo del ojo '6 años de rechazo y aun no se rinde, alguien tiene que darle un premio por su determinación' admitió, pues ni él había podido soportar tanto rechazo y esta chica aun permanecía de pie "Piénsalo bien, de repente este año conoces a alguien que te guste y pierdes finalmente esa virginidad que me ha estado molestando desde que te conozco" dijo riéndose entre dientes, todavía comiendo su segundo plato.

"¡Silencio!" Grito la adolecente desde el otro lado, lanzándole una almohadilla o cojín que esquivó con relativa facilidad "por otro lado, ¿Por qué le molesta tanto mi virginidad? ¿Qué es? ¿un vampiro?" preguntó ella con el rostro rojo, tartamudeando entre palabras mientras le señalaba a su cara.

Naruto suspiró cansado "Eres mi compañera de trabajo Asia, mi compañera no puede seguir siendo tan ingenua en temas como el sexo por más que antes haya sido una monja" dijo con una cara aburrida mientras recordaba cómo solo decir la palabra hace explotar a la chica "y antes que decidas decirme que te ayude debo declinar, no me interesan las niñas ni la prisión, no quiero volver ahí" dijo sabiendo que la chica intentaría tirar por ahí alguna forma de acercarse a él.

Con casi 23 años, era un adulto relativamente joven, pero tampoco podía llamarse un adolecente. Asia, por otro lado, contaba solo con 16 años, por lo que solo pensar en ella en su cama era tan ilegal, que podrían encerrarlo en prisión solo por el hecho de convivir con ella, pero su trabajo tenia cosas buenas como obviar esa regla. Aun así, es su tutor legal hasta que cumpla la mayoría legal.

"¡para el amor no hay edad!" gritó la chica desde la sala, haciendo un pequeño berrinche que hizo reír al rubio "perderé mi virginidad cuando quiera perderla, caminaré desnuda cuando yo quiera, vestiré la ropa que yo quiera y no podrá detenerme" le gritó enojada por encima del sillón, haciendo un mohín lindo.

Naruto, quien ahora estaba apoyado con su mano sobre su cara, jugaba con su comida mientras la veía "lo único que escucho es _'Vióleme Naruto-sama, vióleme y no paré de violarme'_ viniendo de una monja" el rostro de la chica rubia estalló en una explosión de rubor, hasta el punto de tener humo saliendo de su cerebro dañado "quien diría que una religiosa podría ser tan vulgar" si rio entre dientes, llevándose lentamente su última porción a la boca.

Sin embargo, su mano fue desviada y la porción fue a parar a otra boca. Mirando con sorpresa, vio a Asia comiendo su porción aun cuando él tenía en la mano aun "E-eso f-fue por b-burlarse de m-mí, ¡B-BAKA!" dijo con una molesta y linda expresión, caminando enfada hacia otro lado, dejando con la boca abierta al rubio.

Tardó un rato de recuperarse de la sorpresa, antes de altar de su asiento "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" gritó mientras salía apresuradamente en búsqueda de la adolecente rubia, quien salta asustada por el grito, comenzando a correr por la habitación "¡cuando te atrape, sufrirás mucho!" gritó con una expresión de extraña satisfacción por darle castigo físico, cosa que asustó aún más a la chica rubia, quien siguió corriendo.

**"¡Asia! ¡te atraparé!"**

* * *

**"¡no quiero ir!"**

Fue de nuevo la queja de la niña rubia escuchada nuevamente por oídos que estaban cansados de oírla "mira, no es mi culpa, tienes que ir a la academia" dijo Naruto mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez en la frente "una niña como tu tiene que pensar en su futuro, puedes tener una vida normal como todos los demás, no tienes que seguir trabajando conmigo en algo que algún día pueda matarte" le dijo recordándole que su trabajo era todo menos seguro.

"p-pero…" susurró ella mirando el suelo, sabiendo que el día que cumpliera mayoría de edad, él se iría a quien sabe dónde para viajar solo. La única razón por la cual trabajan y conviven juntos, es porque él decidió cuidarla. Una vez que ella sea independiente, todo habrá acabado. Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por una sensación húmeda en su frente, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que todo su rostro este rojo.

Se trataba de el rubio, quien le estaba dando un corto beso en la frente, para luego separarse y darle una enorme sonrisa junto a un pulgar levantado "Da lo mejor de ti Asia, estaré esperando aquí, te traeré algunos dulces si llegas temprano" prometió con su sonrisa clásica de chico bueno, sabiendo que ella no podía resistirse.

"¡H-hai!" dice a modo de soldado, caminando como robot hasta que se perdió por los pasillos del departamento 'Naruto-sama me beso, Naruto-sama me besó' pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras, con un rubor pesado en su rostro y balanceándose como si estuviera borracha 'Yosh, daré lo mejor' pensó recordando su ligera promesa, pensando que de esa manera podría tener más…incentivos.

"Sigue siendo una niña" dijo Naruto apoyado en la puerta mientras la veía marcharse de esa manera "no importa, algún día tendrá que crecer con o sin mi ayuda" suspiró cansado mientras tiraba la puerta detrás de él, esperando que se cerrase, pero un sonido sordo fue escuchado "la niña ya se fue, por si eso estabas esperando" dijo sin importar que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, procediéndose a sentir en el sillón.

"¿realmente eres él?" preguntó una voz femenina en el fondo, mientras colocaba sus pies en la mesa de centro, acomodándose sin mirar a la intrusa "¿eres ese al que Ophis no quiere tratar?" peguntó la misma voz, cada vez más cerca de él.

Naruto rueda los ojos, obviamente cansado "mira, no tengo tiempo para tus mierdas de intriga y toda tu puta drama" dijo obviamente cansado, mirando el techo "si es un trabajo, bienvenida, si no es…entonces sal de mi casa" dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos a la mujer, quien obviamente no se sentía amenazada.

"Pero si eres un simple humano patético" se burló la mujer, mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a él "¿Por qué Ophis no quiere lidiar contigo? ¿te tiene lastima? ¿se conocen?" preguntó divertida, creando una lanza de luz con tonos oscuros y amenazó al rubio con ella "Mi nombre es Raynare y-" "si, si, si" respondió el rubio mientras extendía su mano vendada hacia la lanza, volviéndola nada literalmente.

La chica conocida como Raynare, quien realmente es un ángel caído por las alas que portaba, vio con grandes ojos como su lanza desapareció por completo por la mano lastimada del rubio, quien obviamente no estaba impresionado "¿sabes cuantos tipos listos vienen a matarme por curiosidad? ¿sabes cuántos de ellos han muerto?" preguntó el, pensando en que ella sabría el número exacto "Todos" respondió el por ella, quien instintivamente intento pararse y atacar, pero se contuvo.

El ángel caído se queda callado un momento "muy bien, lo entiendo" aceptó, cerrando los ojos "solo quería probar que realmente eres un cazador sobrenatural de las leyendas, realmente no me creía la historia y muchos otros ni siquiera la toman en cuenta" Naruto suspiró cansado al saber que sus palabras eran verdad.

"Yo no llamaría leyendas si han empezado hace relativamente poco" dijo Naruto mientras recordaba desde cuándo comenzó a cazar seres sobrenaturales "por otro lado, que crean y que no lo hagan en mis historias me han traído tanto buenas cosas, como malas" admitió, pues a veces era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y terminaban en situaciones como en la que está ahora.

"Tengo un trabajo para usted" dijo Raynare mientras dejaba un gran saco en la mesa, abriéndolo y revelando monedas de oro "Quiero a Kokabiel y cualquiera de sus aliados muertos, no tiene límite de tiempo y este…es un pago por adelantado" dijo ella mirándole fijamente, haciéndole entender de que realmente iba enserio.

Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de asentir "bueno, acepto" su respuesta inmediata sorprendió y tomó desprevenido a la chica de grandes pechos "puedo suponer que hay otro de esos sacos al terminar mi misión, ¿no?" la chica sin habla asintió "perfecto, necesitaba una buena pasta y un buen trabajo para estirar mis músculos" admitió, con una sonrisa al saber que finalmente tendría que hacer algo en esta aburrida ciudad.

"¿está bien con esto? ¡es uno de los líderes de Grigori!" exclamó ella, parándose de su sitio y finalmente mostrando su desesperación "¡tiene un ejército y no sé qué más! ¡luchar uno a uno contra él es imposible!" grito ella, pensando en que de esa forma le haría entrar en razón o estaba un poco fuera de si por ver a alguien ligeramente cometiendo suicidio.

"¿Por qué a un cliente le importaría la seguridad de su empleado?" preguntó Naruto elevando una ceja y callándola "si acepto el trabajo es porque puedo hacerlo, se de kokabiel, se de sus tantos números y de su pequeño ejército, ¿Por qué crees que vine a esta ciudad?" preguntó el con una sonrisa oscura, haciéndole retroceder.

Raynare bien como el rubio saco licor debajo de su asiento y un par de copas, comenzando a servirlos "pero yo no soy un héroe que haría tal trabajo pesado sin una gratificación, simplemente me importa una mierda de lo que kokabiel haga, no importa si matase a cientos de personas y desaparezca esta ciudad, esa no es mi problema" dijo mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa de centro y en su lugar, colocó una de las copas ya servidas con RON.

"pero pensé que alguien sabría sobre él y vendría en mi ayuda, comprando mis servicios" admitió su plan, jugando con la copa antes de beber un largo trago "Yo llamo a esta situación una potencial oportunidad de trabajo, puedes ver que si funcionó" se rio entre dientes, bebiendo otro gran trago, terminando la copa sin problemas.

"Bastardo" dijo Raynare, Tomando la copa y al mismo tiempo, enseñando sus grandes pechos hacia el rubio, quien disfrutó la vista, para luego sentarse en el sillón, mostrando las bragas por la forma en como cruzaba las piernas "eres un bastardo muy inteligente, eso lo admito" mostró una pequeña y sexi sonrisa mientras bebía un gran trago.

Naruto se rio mientras se servía otra copa "¿y bien?" preguntó llamándole la atención "¿Cuántas botellas voy a necesitar para que me cuentes tu triste historia y luego terminaremos teniendo sexo salvaje?" preguntó con una expresión realmente interesada, mirándole directamente a los ojos de Raynare.

Esta misma borró cualquier sonrisa de su rostro, mirando la copa que aun tenia ron "no lo sé, quizás cuatro o cinco copas iguales y bien llenas" respondió ella, tomando lo último de su bebida de golpe "Soy virgen por si pensaba que soy una prostituta" la sonrisa decayó en el rostro del rubio, quien parecía obviamente decepcionado "aunque estos podrían ser mis últimos días y quisiera perderla con alguien que por lo menos le interesa escuchar mi historia" admitió, recordando que tenía un compañero que era realmente feo y preferiría tener sexo con alguien guapo como su actual empleado.

"no gracias, yo paso" dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba y le servía más licor "no me sienta bien acostarme con vírgenes con tendencias suicidas, creo que me conformaré escuchando tu historia" dijo suspirando cansado y golpeándose la cara "Mi primera clienta es un ángel caído sexi…y es virgen, ¡Mi vida es una mierda!" dijo mientras tiraba la botella vaciá a un lado, la cual se rompió en miles de pedazos.

¿Cuál era la posibilidad? Encontrar un ángel caído sexi y virgen era tan imposible como es ganarse la lotería sin hacer trampas, o encontrar a un ángel ninfómana. La situación era tan surrealista que era similar también a un tipo que tiene una relación de pura amistad con su compañera de trabajo sexi, realmente imposible.

**"no me queda de otra que emborracharme hasta quedar desmayado"**

* * *

**"¡Naruto-sama!"**

Antes de ese último grito, sentía que alguien le llamaba en la lejanía, como un eco lindo que intentaba despertarle de su sueño. Ahora, aquel grito logró despertarlo de golpe, parándose ante un posible enemigo o algo así. Sin sentidos no estaban mal, realmente sentía peligro, pero no de un enemigo, sino de Asia, quien parecía realmente enojada en la puerta del edificio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó muy mareado, sin poder levantar correctamente, puyes había dormido sentado en el sillón y esa posición dolía la espalda "¿qué hora es?" preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse, con un dolor extremadamente grave en la cabeza, la resaca de toda una tarde llena de alcohol.

"¡son las 10 de la noche!" gritó la rubia, obviamente muy enojada "Estaba ocupada liando con algunos problemas de demonios y cuando intenté llamarle no respondía, volví preocupada y veo que ha estado bebiendo con una chica, ¡otra vez!" gritó aún más fuerte que antes, resonando en la cabeza del rubio a quien le dolió el oído.

Mirando a un lado, Raynare estaba desmayada en el otro sofá, tenía la ropa puesta así que significa que esta vez no hizo nada con ella "si estás enojada por los dulces, mañana te los compro, hoy…" dijo mientras intentaba levantarse nuevamente, balanceándose a cualquier lado "hoy papá está un poco cansado, solo quiere irse a dormir" susurró aun borracho, casi cayendo de nuevo.

Aun así, Asia lo sostuvo entre sus hombros, ayudándole "mooou, ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted?" preguntó mirando al cielo, esperando que su dios le ayude, pero no funcionaba "bueno, por lo menos no se acostó con nadie de nuevo" pensó de manera positiva, pues ya lleva así varios meses, para ella está bien pues no le gustaba estar celosa.

"si sigues evitando que tenga sexo, voy a terminar violándote uno de estos días" prometió el rubio medio dormido, sacudiendo los huesos de la pequeña adolecente "y luego tendremos una cita…y luego nos haremos novios…y luego nos casaremos" siguió y siguió susurrando el rubio, haciendo cada vez ms roja a la rubia "pero no podemos…por eso tienes que encontrar un novio rápido…yo…" sus últimas palabras fueron un ligero susurro…pero enfrió el rostro de Asia por completo "…no sé cuánto tiempo pueda controlarme" fue su última línea, cayendo nuevamente inconsciente.

El rostro de Asia era inexpresivo por un momento, antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa "siempre lo hace tan difícil, ¿verdad? ¿Naruto-sama?" dijo mientras seguía caminando, llevándolo hasta su recamara y dejándolo en su cama "Yo me sentía mal cuando supe que realmente me estaba cuidando porque era un remplazo de su primer amor" empezó a decir la chica rubia mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, mirando fijamente al rubio dormido.

"su corazón herido no pudo evitar quererme por eso y aunque siempre estuvo mintiéndome, sé que me eligió por ser igual a Hinata-san de la que tanto habla en sus sueños" se rio ligeramente cuando escuchó el nombre de esa chica incluso ahora, que estaba medio borracho y desmayado "aunque usted no me lo quiere decir, sé que la ha perdido para siempre y su corazón no puede con ese dolor, lo entiendo muy bien" decía a modo de susurros, mientras miraba el brazo vendado del rubio.

Lentamente tomo su brazo vendado, tomándole de la mano y sintiendo la dureza de este, no era humana "A mi realmente no me importaba, con estar a su lado era suficiente" admitió ella, sonriéndole "pero cuando más tiempo pasaba con usted…me volvía más y más egoísta" decía mientras se lleva una de sus manos su pecho, estrujándolo con mucho dolor "ya no quería que me viese así, quería que me viese a mí, como soy realmente" admitió soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

"pero…más haya de mis propios temores a nunca ser aceptada, tengo más miedo por usted" dijo mientras tomaba el brazo vendado con ambas manos "Tengo miedo porque parece que cada día fuese el ultimo, tengo miedo porque sé que en cualquier momento puede desaparecer y también…lo admiro mucho por eso" dijo sujetándole con mucha fuerza "¿Cómo puede sonreír sabiendo que puede morir en cualquier momento? Yo…y-yo" repitió mientras dejaba salir grandes lágrimas de su rostro "¡yo no podría vivir si desapareciese! ¡prefiero ser rechazada a nunca verlo de nuevo!" grito mientras intentaba esconder su rostro en la cama.

"haber" escuchó de repente frente a ella, deteniendo cualquier clase de respiración suya "¿Qué es esa mierda de que voy a desaparecer? ¿Quién lo decidió?" la voz obviamente era de su maestro, pero ella no quería enfrentarlo "Estoy maldito, ya lo sé, pero es solo hasta que muera de viejo o…una enfermedad sexual termine matándome, eres tan infantil e ingenua" dijo el rubio, obviamente despierto "ahora, se una buena niña y trae agua, mi garganta está muerta y mi cabeza da vueltas" pidió este, probando su voz de vez en cuando, como si la estuviera afinando.

Asia levanto su rostro, el cual era un desastre, pero se notaba que estaba sorprendida "¿Cuánto…cuanto escuchó?" preguntó casi sin voz, mirándole casi con ojos desorbitados. El rubio simplemente respondió con una sonrisa burlona "¿T-t-t-t-t-t-todo?" exclamó ella sorprendida y muy avergonzada.

Antes de que pedirá decir algo, el rubio le golpeó en la frente "Eres una niña muy estúpida a veces, ¿ahora ves porque no podía dejarte sola? Sin mi hubieras muerto hace mucho" dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba "Te llevó conmigo porque eras similar a ella, sus corazones tenían similitudes, pero hasta un idiota como yo saben que no son iguales" respondió este de mala gana, con una expresión enojada "por otro lado, te faltan llenar un sostén el doble de grande para ser igual que ella, así q no te subestimes tanto" dijo señalando su pecho, el cual podría ser una talla C.

El rubio una vez terminado de hablar, se hecho completamente sobre la cama, mirando el techo. La rubia adolecente, por otro lado, miró el suelo con vergüenza "lo siento…lo siento por todo" se disculpó, inclinándose rápidamente frente al rubio que ni le dio importancia "pero me gustaría saber…quiero saber quién es Hinata-san" la pregunta tomó desprevenido al rubio, quien abrió los ojos y se quedó congelado.

"debo dejar de hablar dormido" se dio una nota mental, recordando ese mal habito "bueno, ella era una mujer de cabello azul…ojos como la luna y buena figura…muy buena figura" repitió eso mientras recordaba a chica que, a pesar de ser una adolecente, tenía grandes y voluminosos pechos, incluso un gran trasero. Dejó de imaginarla cuando vio la mirada de Asia, tose un poco recuperando la compostura "la cosa es que éramos… ¿compañeros?" se preguntó a sí mismo, pues tampoco lo recordaba mucho.

"La cosa es que pasó algo durante una misión y…" arrugó un poco el rostro "ella quedó muy mal herida, no…ella ya estaba muerta" recordó con un agrió saber de boca "Ella me salvó la vida y fue…devorada" Asia tuvo que aguantar un jadeo al escuchar esa parte de la historia "Su torso es lo único que tenía y…me volví loco" admitió con algo de pena.

Se quedó callado durante un rato, antes de levantar su brazo vendado "Alguien…no…algo" dijo con cierta duda, pues tampoco estaba seguro de que podría ser llamado como 'algo', teniendo en cuanta la naturaleza de la cosa que lo ayudo "Devoró mi desesperación y mi locura, prometiéndome que podía devolverla a la vida si cumplía un pequeño trabajo" decía mientras agitaba su brazo vendado "Puedes ver cuál fue mi decisión" dijo finalmente bajando su brazo, ignorando la mirada sobre ella.

"¿era un demonio? ¿hinata-san se volvió un demonio?" preguntó Asia curiosa, pues sabía que esta raza tenía una extraña forma de resucitación "¿ángel caído? ¿ángel? ¿dios menor?" una y otra vez el rubio negaba con la cabeza, haciendo que la chica rubia frunciera el ceño, ya que no había otras razas que se le ocurriese que podrían devolver a la vida. incluso así, todos ellos tenían limitaciones y devolverle la vida a un torso era cosa de un verdadero dios.

"Resucitó como una humana normal" dijo el rubio mirando el techo, dejándola sin palabras "no, no resucitó, literalmente hizo que nada de eso haya pasado" recordó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido "pude ver el resultado con mis propios ojos, había cumplido su parte…ahora es mi turno de cumplir la mía" terminó suspirando moviendo su brazo vendado.

Ambos se quedaron callados un buen rato "entonces…ella volvió, pero por alguna y otra razón, ella actualmente es inalcanzable" Naruto sintió "eso significa que en algún momento podrían reencontrarse" Naruto negó con la cabeza "¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

"Porque ella está a una distancia que los mismos dioses dudarían de imaginar, mucho menos buscar" explicó este, agitando su cabeza "Para empezar, dejame decirte que yo no soy de este universo, soy de otro muy…MUY lejano" Asia dejo salir un jadeo extremadamente sorprendido "Estoy aquí para cumplir mi promesa, el trato que yo firme con mi sangre y alma" explicó este las razones por las cuales nunca podría verla de nuevo.

"p-pero ¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, obviamente confundida, mirándole a los ojos "¿Cómo siquiera es posible?" preguntó ella nuevamente, sus ojos cargados de confusión eran más que claro para él y era normal, no todos los días alguien que esta sobre tu dios pone un grano de arena en otro mundo porque sí.

"no me preguntes a mí, yo solo soy una puta llave" dijo molesto, porque tampoco sabía absolutamente nada además de su promesa, mas sus palabras fueron escuchadas por la chica rubia "mira, fue un buen trato, voy a vivir mi vida normalmente, moriré como cualquier humano normal, como si nunca hubiera tenido la maldición en primer lugar" intentó calmar a Asia, quien aún estaba preocupada "pero, sé que sucederá conmigo cuando muera" admitió, suspirado cansadamente.

Como la vista de Asia estaba sobre él, no pudo evitar callarse más "Mi cuerpo no envejecerá como normalmente sucede, pero cuando mi tiempo de vida termine como cualquier otro ser humano en su vejes, mi alma se separará de mi cuerpo y moriré" contó este, mirando aburrido el techo "mi alma será destruida y seré consumido por…la cosa que me trajo aquí" dijo sin todavía saber con quién hizo el trato "y usando mi cuerpo como una marioneta o una vasija, usará este brazo para abrir un estúpido sello o algo así" terminó este, ya que esas fueron datos que aquella cosa que le dijo solo por curiosidad, su única orden fue que viviese su vida y nada más, lo demás lo hacia él.

"eso…eso suena horrible" dijo Asia con un rostro azul mientras miraba el suelo. a diferencia de los humanos, los cuales viven ignorantes de lo que les sucede en la muerte. De hecho, ni si quiera los seres sobrenaturales saben lo que sucede luego de la muerte. Solo algunos son agraciados y se les confiere la inmortalidad, pero nada más.

"Si estás pensando en la pos vida, yo sé que sucede después de morir" dijo de repente sorprendiéndola y llamando toda su atención "bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, pero esa cosa me lo dijo antes de llevarme aquí, me dijo muchas cosas muy interesantes para…que cuando llegara el momento de irme, lo haga sin ninguna duda, así que tengo muchas respuestas que, quizás no signifiquen mucho, pero cierra un circulo de preguntas" admitió, agitando su dedo índice recordando que portaba respuestas muy rebuscadas, al igual que inútiles.

"No estoy interesada" respondió ella, aunque tenía curiosidad, como cualquier ser humano o sobrenatural en el mundo, creía que era mejor no saber "por otro lado, ¿no se siente mal?" preguntó de repente, mirándole a los ojos al rubio quien le dirigió una mirada "quiero decir…técnicamente no está viviendo una vida normal y…no podrá ver a Hinata-san nunca más" dijo mirando al suelo, pues a pesar de la envidia y los celos que ella tenía, sonaba a una buena persona.

"bueno, eso depende mucho del punto de vista" dijo el rubio con facilidad, como si no le afectara "Estoy viviendo mi vida lo mejor que puedo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza "Literalmente no estoy ligado a lo que llamamos destino por culpa de este brazo, tampoco a la rueda de la vida, así que realmente yo existo porque quiero existir, de igual manera vivo porque quiero vivir" dijo cerrando los ojos, pero su sonrisa disminuyo un poco.

"claro, como todo ser humano dudo de mi elección, como…podría haber muerto junto a ella y quizás podríamos habernos visto en otra vida. En cambio, elegí salvar la suya a cambio de que solamente yo tenga una única vida" dijo para estar callado un rato y volver a sonreír "De alguna forma, cuanto más lo piense, sé que hice lo correcto y me reconforta" admitió, sintiendo un poco de alivio en su corazón al decirlo en voz alta y a alguien más.

"además, no ha sido mal del todo, ¿no?" le preguntó mientras repentinamente se levantaba de la cama, sorprendiéndola "conocí a un montón de gente, te conocí a ti y me gusta mi vida como lo es ahora" dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Asia, desordenando su cabello "por eso sigo sonriendo y viviendo…porque quiero irme con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y decir 'fue una gran aventura'" admitió, señalando a la nada, para luego levantar un pulgar a nadie en realidad.

Mientras decía algo que se podría asemejar a sus palabras finales, Asia comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente y soltar moquillo, tomándole desprevenido "N-N-Naruto-sama" dijo entre sus lloriqueos mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él con sus brazos exentados "¡Naruto-sama!" exclama su nombre ahora saltando en su dirección.

Aun así, su intento de dar amor fue frustrado por el mismo rubio, quien la detuvo en el aire con su brazo normal "no confundas las cosas Asia, ¡no soy tan viejo! ¡joder! ¡tengo 23 años! ¡falta mucho aun!" exclamó enojado al pensar en que la pequeña rubia lo relacionaba a su muerte "Solo iba a por un vaso de agua, ya que la niña nunca fue traerme uno" explicó este el que estuviera de pie, bufando un poco molesto.

Sin embargo, al ver a la adolecente llorando en el suelo, su corazón de pollo se hablando un poco más de lo habitual "bueno…" dijo rodando los ojos, extendiendo sus brazos "un abrazo no mata a nadie" dijo sonriéndole. La chica no lo pensó dos veces, atrapándole en un abrazo "Lo siento por preocuparte al esconderte estas cosas, solo que pensé que aun eras una niña…perdoname" le susurró al oído, disculpándose de todo corazón.

Paso un rato y ya se estaba cansando "oi, puede que te haya dejado abrazarme esta vez, pero ya no eres una niña" dijo mientras intentaba despegarse de ella, pero para ser una monja, tenía una fuerza respetable "quizás no seas Hinata, pero igual tienes pechos respetables, solo…suéltame" dijo nuevamente mientras la sacudía un poco.

"solo un poco más" dijo ella mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho, haciéndolo suspirar de cansancio. Aun con Asia aferrándose a él, el rubio camino por el departamento, buscando a alguien en especial. Aunque era un poco difícil caminar con alguien agarrado como una garrapata a tu cuerpo, el rubio la tenía difícil porque tenía que concentrarse en no tener una erección.

Finalmente llegó al lugar que quería, era la sala y la desmayada raynare estaba ahí "bueno, vamos a levantar al cuervo sexi" dijo mientras desvendaba un poco de su mano, sacando un solo dedo. Aquel tenía una aspecto realmente reptil o demoniaco, quizás ambos juntos. Rápidamente se acercó a la frente de la chica, tocando su frente con mucha delicadeza "creo que es suficiente" dijo mientras volvía a vendarse.

Luego de un rato, la chica cuervo finalmente se levantó "mi cabeza, mi cabeza…" de repente abrió los ojos "hey, no tengo resaca" se dio cuenta, parpadeando al ver que las consecuencias de tomar alcohol no estaban presentes en su cuerpo. Mirando a su alrededor, vio al rubio parado frente a ella.

"Bien, parece ser que dormiste bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al verla tan bien como siempre "ahora si me permites, saca tu culo gordo de mi casa, porque si te quedas a dormir de nuevo será en mi habitación y la virginidad es una de las cosas que romperé esta noche" prometió acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, haciéndola sentir nerviosa, pero entonces sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago " ¡ITE!" gruño adolorido, bajando su mirada para encontrar el rostro furioso de Asia "cierto, estabas aquí" recordó a mala hora, mirando a otro lado un poco avergonzado y rascándose la cabeza.

**"¡NARUTO-SAMA NO BAKA!"  
_Y yo que pensé que podría escribir tranquilamente en una nueva ciudad_**

* * *

**_Siguiente Capitulo: Pesadillas y Reencuentros_**


	2. Chapter 2

Esto lo escribí durante clases (Hablo del opening, porque el capítulo ya lleva sus muchos meses) y me pareció tan bueno que…me dio pena no colocarlo. Como fan de JOJO, no me gusto al principio y ahora soy fanático de la canción. Si quieren pueden adelantarse hasta el cap, realmente no me importa, pero…la canción cae perfectamente con este Naruto…aunque la parte de Gánster del principio es…cuestionable

* * *

The Golden Wind

* * *

**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind OP 2 - Uragirimono no Requiem / Daisuke Hasegawa [Full]**

_[Incluso bajo el reinado de dios.  
Empezaré una revolución y seré un Gánster]_

Lentamente, desde un umbral de luz, un adolecente rubio (16 años) caminaba literalmente salía de la nada con una vestimenta de ninja andrajosa y con un brazo inhumano, para ver cómo se encontraba en la cima de un colosal edificio y una enorme ciudad se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

_[instrumental]_

Se ve una secuencia rápida de recuerdos. Se ve primero una aldea medio rara siendo atacada por un enorme zorro de nueve colas. Se ve a dos pequeños bebes rubios y como estos crecen, siendo uno niño y el otro una niña. La niña se vuelve una adolecente sonriente, de vestimentas naranja brillante, mientras el niño tiene un uniforme negro y una máscara.

_Mis miedos se esfumaron y solo dejo rabia. Desde el día que jure desobedecer al diablo._

En un bosque completamente a oscuras, se ve al rubio con su máscara media rota, sosteniendo el torso de una adolecente de cabellos azules y ropas iguales. El rubio ruge al cielo desesperadamente para ver como el recuerdo termina, mostrando al adulto que hoy era y estaba envuelto en cadenas negras, especialmente su brazo derecho, las cuales estaban rotas.

_¿Cuándo terminara la venganza? abandonar mi antigua forma de vivir para poder permanecer dorado._

En un espejo enorme, se ve como un adolecente rubio estaba de la mano con la chica de cabellos azules, ambos tenían enormes sonrisas. De repente un brazo demoniaco rompe el vidrio, siendo el rubio mayor que lo hizo, para luego caminar hacia la dirección opuesta, sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás.

_ Así es, es ojo por ojo para el traidor del réquiem_

El rubio mayor, dejó de caminar mientras caía de rodillas y se convirtió en adolecente de nuevo. Reviviendo sus traumas del pasado, su brazo derecho se carcomió mientras el demoniaco lo remplazaba, todo mientras se retorcía de un dolor y agonía sin fin.

**_[Wow Wow]  
_**_(besto parte XD)_

Al abrir los ojos, estos eran rojos y casi animales, con una sed de sangre sin fin.

_Llamando a la desesperación, luchando contra el mundo  
¡no importa!  
Nunca des misericordia. _

Tras el recuerdo roto, aparecía Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando a través de hordas y hordas de enemigos que parecían querer entrometerse en su camino, pero este los mandaba a volar con sus puños. De repente fue cubierto por los cuerpos de sus enemigos impidiéndole continuar. Pero con una explosión, Naruto salió disparado de aquel lugar.

_Cuando tu cuerpo muera  
¿la plegaria desaparecerá? _

Mientras seguía corriendo, sus ojos se tornaron rojo y la tenía una sonrisa algo desquiciada. Este nuevo aspecto se interponía como un error, dando un fuerte salto y enfrentándose a enormes y colosales sombras que tenían aspecto de dragones. Estos mismos lanzaron colosales cañones de energía en su dirección, intentando detenerle.

_¡claro que no!  
Es el comienzo de Golden Wind_

El rubio sale de la explosión, pasando a través de ella como si nada, pero parecía ligeramente herido. Este siguió corriendo, con su brazo demoniaco intentando alcanzar algo en la distancia, el cual era una pequeña esfera dorada con el rostro de una mujer.

**Por cierto, este opening contiene spoiler :v**

* * *

Capítulo 2:  
Pesadillas y reencuentros

* * *

**_"¿Hola? ¿Qué hace una chica a estas horas aquí?"_**

_Escuchó una voz a su lado, sin embargo, ella lo ignoró completamente. Se trataba de una adolecente de cabellos negros largos, quien miraba con ojos muertos el suelo. ella estaba sentada en un columpio que, aunque era demasiado mayor para eso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo._

_"señorita, no es por ser un hijo de puta, pero creo que es mi turno de deprimirme, por lo que me gustaría tener mi turno en el columpio" alzando una ceja por estas palabras, la chica mira con esos mismos ojos muertos a quien le estaba hablando tan extraño, encontrándose con un rubio de ropas raras._

_A pesar de tener sus 20 años, el hombre frente a ella tria un abrigo largo, una gabardina negra con decoraciones rojas, debajo traía un chaleco negro que podría ser antibalas. A pesar de que se vestía como alguna clase de mercenario, tenía un brazo colgando tras un cabestrillo negro._

_Suspirando, se levanta del columpio, caminando hacia el árbol que había al lado, el cual era el único en el parque y también era el más grande. Aun cuando miraba la nada, de vez en cuando miraba el único columpio a su lado, viendo como el hombre realmente estaba sentado en este, también mirando a la nada._

_Este mismo se quedó callado un buen rato y comenzó a serle muy extraño. Suspirando, se acerca al hombre, tocándole el hombro "Mire, desconozco como sabe de mí, pero si lo que quiere es tener sexo, debemos ir a un lugar más privado" dijo ella con una cara cansada y molesta, caminando hacia otra dirección._

_Aun así, luego de caminar unos cuantos pasos, nota que el hombre realmente no la estaba siguiendo. Volteando, ve que este seguía en el columpio y la miraba con grandes ojos "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta ella curiosa, sin entender el porqué de esa cara._

_Este mismo pierde la sorpresa, comenzando a reírse entre dientes "bueno, me sorprende haber encontrado a una niña cumpliendo el rol de prostituta" admite, para luego mirar el suelo, balanceándose un poco "eso…realmente me pone triste" dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro de sus ropas, encendiéndolo y fumándolo un poco._

_La chica se queda mirando un rato con dificultad, intentando saber en qué pensaba ese hombre "Deberías de estar jugando con tus amigos, pasando el rato con tu familia o estudiando para el examen final que podría quitarte tus vacaciones de verano" dijo el rubio mientras expulsaba humo de su boca "no pidiéndole a un extraño tener sexo como si nada" dijo riéndose un poco, mas era una risa muerta._

_ La chica le miró un momento, apretando los puños con fuerza "no tengo padres, no tengo familia" respondió fríamente, esta vez con un tono cargado de malicia y ojos inundados de odio "tampoco amigos" susurró esta vez, liberando sus puños y mirando el suelo, con ligera tristeza._

_El hombre asentía a sus palabras, exhalando mas humo de su boca "puedo imaginármelo, veo la soledad en tus ojos" dijo este mientras se balanceaba un poco "Yo también estaba así durante un buen tiempo, uno hace locuras para no estar solo, ¿no?" preguntó sin mirarla, siempre mirando al cielo estrellado._

_La chica mostró un atisbo de dolor en su rostro, abrazando su propio brazo "Dejame adivinar… ¿usas el sexo para evitar sentirte sola?" al ver como la chica se congeló, él sonrió "quizás no seas la niña que había pensado que eras, alguien que sigue vivo en soledad no puede ser un niño" dijo con un tono triste y lleno de pesadumbre._

_No sabe cómo sucedió, pero la chica de cabellos negros se sentó en el árbol, haciéndole compañía un buen rato mientras miraban el cielo. El tiempo pasaba, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, era más que obvio lo que sucedía en la mente del otro que hablar era innecesario, ambos sabían la respuesta del otro._

_"creo…creo que es suficiente" dijo el rubio, levantándose del columpio, para luego estirarse "¿puedo preguntar el nombre de la linda chica que pasó esta noche conmigo?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos._

_La adolecente pelinegra dudó por un momento, para luego responderle "Akeno…" dijo mientras se levantaba "Himejima Akeno" completó, extendiendo torpemente su mano, como si fuera una presentación formal para un trabajo. _

_"Himejima Akeno" repitió el rubio, rascándose la barbilla "bueno, un gusto en conocerte Akeno-san" respondió el rubio, agitando su mano "De depresivo a depresivo, fue un gusto haberla conocido" a diferencia de su trato anterior, la chica llamada Akeno vio que ya no era tratada como una niña, sino como un igual._

_El rubio se despidió, caminando lentamente fuera del lugar, pero se detuvo a medio camino "oye" la llamó por encima de su hombro "¿no quieres un buen tazón de ramen? Conozco un buen lugar y por el sonido de tu estómago, diría que tienes hambre" dijo riéndose entre dientes al escuchar desde ahí, el sonido del estómago de la chica linda._

_Akeno se quedó callada un buen rato, antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa "Este ha sido el peor intento de sexo gratis que he visto" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el rubio, colocándose a su lado "¿eres malo con las mujeres?" preguntó a modo de broma, caminando junto a él._

_"esto me pasa por ser bondadoso con una mocosa" gruñe enojado el rubio, haciendo reír a la pelinegra "Para empezar, ninguna mujer se me ha resistido" juró el aire, elevando su dedo índice como si estuviera juramentando "Lo malo es que me encuentro con puras locas" dijo con el rostro azul, teniendo imágenes de diferentes mujeres en su cabeza._

_El dúo comenzó alejándose del pequeño parque, con una conversación muy rara, pero parecían divertirse. Akeno parecía sonreír, pero de repente, se da cuenta que el rostro del rubio había desaparecido, siendo oculto tras una sombra negra. todo de repente parecía resquebrajarse, hasta que todo se calló a pedazos y se envolvió en oscuridad._

* * *

**"Tenía que ser otro sueño"**

Dijo una voz femenina, cansada y malhumorada. Recostada en una cama, se encontraba la ya un poco mayor Akeno, con un piyama muy revelador. Se encontraba mirando con ira el despertador, con todo el cabello desordenado y entreverado, obviamente había tenido una mala noche.

Ocultando su rostro con su mano, recordó vívidamente el sueño otra vez, siendo incapaz de recordar el rostro del hombre, o su nombre. Suspira cansinamente mientras miraba un libro al otro extremo de su cama, el cual tenía un bolígrafo en ella.

"debería de darme por vencida, a estas alturas nunca lo voy a encontrar" dijo cansada, negando con la cabeza. intentó levantarse de su cama, siendo sorprendida por algo debajo de sus mantas "¿un libro?" dice mientras lo sacaba, viendo que se trataba del mismo libro que su presidente tenía.

La verdad es que ella también leía las obras de este autor, autor que fue prohibido en el inframundo y en muchos otros lugares sobrenaturales, solo que se distribuía muy bien en el mercado negro. Aunque estaba prohibido, la gente seguía comprándolos, no había nadie en el mundo sobrenatural que no lo conociese.

"Namikaze Menma" dice Akeno mientras tiraba el libro al otro extremo de la habitación "¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?" preguntó harta, molesta por el simple hecho de que leía sus obras por la misma razón de su presidenta, mas quería mantenerlo en secreto. Suspirando, decide empezar otro día escolar.

Su día comenzaba con un baño muy refrescante en agua fría, restregando y limpiándose las impurezas de su cuerpo. Seguido a esto, se hacía un pequeño desayuno, la cual comía con lentitud y silencio. Luego alistaba sus cosas y se vestía, lista para otro día estudiantil.

Hoy se le dio por caminar, hace tiempo que no caminaba hasta la academia. Mientras lo hacía, notaba como todos le miraban, ella siempre deslumbraba no importa donde estuviera y eso provocaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo mundo creía que era elegante, perfecta, pura. Tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero su pasado quedó enterrado y ahora ella era una mujer nueva, con una identidad nueva. Su futuro era brillante, tenía amigos, tenía gente que le apreciaba, realmente había cambiado su vida para mejor.

Aun así, algo le molestaba, algo seguía faltándole, ella lo sentía, faltaba algo más para que su vida fuese perfecta, faltaba algo más para sentirse realizada. Obviamente era la razón por la cual le dedicaba dos horas al día para buscar nombres que empezaran con N, le faltaba el hombre que cambió su vida, su primer amor.

'ha pasado tres años desde ese día' pensó con nostalgia, deteniéndose un rato 'y lo único que tengo de él es este listón naranja' pensó con tristeza, tocando el listón que ahora estaba atado a su cabello largo 'si tan solo…si tan solo lo hubiera alcanzado' pensó con remordimiento, sujetando su corta falda con fuerza.

Su pasado era algo que hubiera preferido que nunca hubiera sucedido, era una vergüenza que ella traía en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su alma. Nada ni nadie jamás la limpiaría de sus asquerosos actos del pasado, por ello se esforzaba en el presente, para que nada de eso vuelva a suceder.

Ella era hija Shuri Himejima, una gran sacerdotisa Shinto del gran clan Himejima. Su padre por otro lado, era uno de los líderes del grigori, Baraqiel. Ella nunca pudo vivir su infancia normalmente, sobre todo cuando vio a su madre morir por las manos de los compañeros de su padre mientras este andaba desaparecido, lo odiaba a muerte desde entonces.

Siendo mitad humano, mitad ángel caído, era la monstruosidad del clan Himejima, siendo llamada la 'Perra caída' por todos sus familiares. Cuando cumplió los 13 años, su "Familia" no quisieron seguir manteniéndola, no a menos que tenga que hacer una "contribución".

Desde entonces, literalmente se volvió la prostituta de su propia familia, incluso si aún era una niña, todo mundo la seguía tratando con rudeza. Aun así, algo era diferente y era que, durante esas noches, sus familiares realmente no la trataban tan mal, ella sentía ese contacto humano que siempre le había faltado y comenzó esas actividades más por la necesidad de calor, que por mantenerse viva.

En aquel tiempo, sus compañeros de escuela se habían enterado, la gran mayoría tratándola de la misma forma, como una prostituta a la cual podían coger cuando quisieran. Empezó a ser la paria dentro de su escuela también, lo peor de todo es que no podía salir de ese círculo vicioso, estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

Cuando se había resignado a su destino de ser una simple prostituta, llegó aquella persona. Con una actitud altanera, malos hábitos y gran amor al ramen, fue el único al cual ella podía llamar un verdadero ser humano. Aquel rubio tonto le enseñó de una forma muy extraña la amistad, el calor humano, la importancia de vivir, la felicidad y un sinfín más.

Poco a poco empezó a ayudarla a salir de ese agujero oscuro al que había caído, siendo alentada por su actitud arrogante y su indomable determinación. Detrás de esa amistad, ella al final termino enamorándose perdidamente de aquel hombre, hombre del cual nunca supo siquiera su nombre.

De esta forma pasaron 3 meses juntos, siempre viéndose en el mismo parque de siempre. Faltaba poco para poder desligarse de su familia, de sus conocidos, de todo su pasado. Aquel hombre le había ofrecido llevarla a otro lugar, otro sitio donde podría comenzar una nueva vida, una junto a él.

Ella estaba más que feliz por la proposición…o lo que ella creía que era una proposición. Sin embargo, su pasado regresó a por ella y una tarde, mientras le esperaba a él, ocurrió lo impensable.

Un pariente suyo, el cual era de su edad y era actualmente jefe del clan Himejima, había llegado a aquel parque y le había dicho que, si quería desligarse de ellos, tenía que hacer un último trabajo. Siendo presionada por el ansia de ser finalmente libre, aceptó de mala gana, siendo besada y acariciada por aquel ser con el cual tenía lazos sanguíneos.

En aquel momento tan crítico, apareció el rubio, viéndola besar a otro hombre. Con una expresión dolida, este mismo corre fuera del lugar, ignorando los gritos desesperados de ella por detenerlo. Ese fue su ultimo recuerdo de ella, fue la última vez que pudo verlo de nuevo.

Sin importarle si era o no libre del clan himejima, ignoró ese último trabajo, fugando con las pocas cosas que tenía. Aun cuando estaba en la nada, sin nadie, absolutamente sola, se le fue llegado por una chica rubia, una carta.

Para su sorpresa, la carta era de aquel hombre, quien le decía que no podían verse de nuevo y que recordaría todo lo que pasaron juntos. Junto a la carta, había algunos pasajes de trenes y un gran cheque. Curiosamente se le fue creado una cuenta bancaria y ya tenía gran cantidad de dinero ahí.

Con todas estas posibilidades, tenía lo necesario para crear una nueva vida en otro lugar, pero no le importo en lo absoluto. Cuando quiso interrogar a la chica sobre el paradero de su primer amor, esta había desaparecido completamente, dejándola sola en un pequeño parque en medio de la nada.

'aún conservo la carta' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose como una estúpida al seguir aferrándose a ese pasado aun cuando lo había superado 'Ese estúpido solo escribió una N y una U' pensó con una marca en su cabeza, recordando como el rubio solo había escrito las iniciales de sus nombres '¿Quién era esa chica?' pensó nuevamente, pues a ella tampoco la recordaba completamente, solo su cabello dorado.

Su cerebro había bloqueado todos sus recuerdos traumáticos del pasado, siendo solo capaz de recordar situaciones, mas no rostros ni nada. Era positivo pues no quería recordar con todos los hombres que se había acostado ni lo que sucedió, pero era negativo pues ahora no podía encontrar a esa persona tan especial para ella.

'no importa' pensó suspirando 'llevo tres años intentando contactar con él, no entiendo porque sigo teniendo esperanzas' pensó con una sonrisa deprimida 'lo mejor sería dejar de intentarlo y olvidarlo' pensó un poco realizada, hasta que soltó una risa oscura 'eso he estado diciendo durante 3 años' pensó un poco decaída al darse cuenta que no podía cumplir su propia palabra.

¿Cuál era la posibilidad? Había pasado tres años buscándolo, cuando más tiempo pase más imposible seria hallarlo, lo sabía y aun así seguía esperanzada por alguna extraña razón. A veces soñaba con voltear un rato la mirada y encontrarlo ahí, esperando a por ella.

Por la costumbre y por la ironía, intenta imitar aquel deseo y sueño fantasioso que había tenido durante un largo tiempo. su sonrisa fue borrada de repente, dejando caer su maleta al suelo "imposible" susurra casi sin voz, retrocederte un par de pasos, sintiendo sus pies muy débiles incluso para sostenerla.

Ahí estaba, ahí estaba el hombre que había estado buscando durante casi 3 largos años, ¡ahí estaba! ¡mirando una vitrina de algún establecimiento en medio de una calle repleta de gente. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si todo lo demás no existiese. Para ella solo existía él.

Quería gritar, quería correr y confesar todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando desde aquel entonces…pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Sus ojos se llenaron de pavor cuando lo vieron dejar de mirar aquella ventana, comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

No lo pensó dos veces, corriendo hacia él "¡Espera!" gritó entre la multitud que, para su mala suerte, solo había aumentado "¡espera!" gritó nuevamente con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, mas había una gran cantidad de personas y no podía llegar.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de la multitud reunida, vio con sus ojos como el rubio había desaparecido del lugar. sus piernas finalmente se rindieron, cayendo al suelo de porrazo, mirando con sus ojos muertos como la oportunidad de su vida se había desvanecido debido a su ansiedad y su emoción.

Mientras esto ocurría en la calle principal, en una de las tiendas a la derecha de Akeno, se encontraba Naruto fuera de la vista panorámica de la ventana, oculto detrás de una pared, esperando su turno para obtener su orden en una dulcería.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno, deja un gran fajo de billetes frente al mostrador, sorprendiendo a los trabajadores "Quiero todo el dulce que tengan, necesito conseguir el perdón de una chica" dijo completamente serio, con la mirada entrecerrada mirándolos a todos.

De repente sale un hombre desde la cocina, el cual ve el dinero y le responde con otra mirada "puedo ver la seriedad en tus ojos, hablas con la verdad" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ataba una cinta blanca alrededor de la frente "¡rápido! ¡necesitamos hacer que este tipo recupere el amor de una chica! ¡Traigan todo el chocolate que tengamos!" grito quien podría ser el dueño.

Naruto miraba con cara seria como todos los empleados comenzaban a empaquetar todos los dulces que podían, mientras el dueño se encargaba de preparar otros nuevos 'bien, espero que esto me ayude' pensó el rubio mientras recordaba la mirada furiosa de Asia 'no quiero llegar a casa y enfrentarme a su furia, ¡ayer dormí en el sofá y tenemos habitaciones separadas!' pensó con el rostro azul recordando como la chica no le dejo entrar a su propio cuarto de lo enojada que estaba.

Luego su rostro se volvió verde cuando recordó el desayuno de hoy 'no puedo creer que me haya hecho desayunar insectos' recordó, casi vomitando al volver a vivir esa mala experiencia de Asia dándole de comer un emparedado repleto de insectos asquerosos

**'no me importa cuanto tenga que gastar, ¡definitivamente haré que me perdone o moriré en el intento!'**

* * *

**'Maldito día de mierda'**

Fue el pensamiento de una chica adolecente mientras caminaba con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, saludando a todos aquellos que parecían entusiasmados con su presencia, había chicos y chicas por igual. Detrás de esa exuberante figura y esa increíble aura de amabilidad y felicidad, se escondía un rostro pesimista, enojado con la vida y con todos.

Finalmente llegó al lugar donde quería estar, su "club". Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, deja salir un suspiro cansado mientras cae rendida contra la puerta, mirando el techo de la sombría habitación 'no me lo puedo creer' pensó mientras ocultaba su rostro tras sus manos '¿realmente estaba ahí?' dudó por un minuto, pues podría tratarse de otra ilusión de su mente.

Cerró los puños con fuerza 'si, eso debe de ser, otro espejismo' dejando de estar recostada contra la puerta, se para correctamente y camina hacia el salón principal del club 'que raro, no hay nadie' pensó curiosa, pues a estas horas debería de estar su presidenta leyendo otro libro o Koneko, comiendo dulces.

Revisó su celular un rato, no vio ningún mensaje 'supongo que se canceló por hoy, debería de ir a mi casa' pensó mientras estaba a punto de retirar y al abrir la puerta, vio a una chica rubia extremadamente familiar '¿Dónde la he visto antes?' preguntó confundida, pues tenía un aire a familiaridad.

"annnoo, ¿usted es Himejima-san?" preguntó la chica, con un tono avergonzado y tímido mientras se estremecía ligeramente "G-Gremory-san me pidió que le dijera que la reunión de hoy se cancela y…" dijo mientras temblaba, como si estuviera absolutamente aterrada "q-que esta con la presidenta del concejo estudiantil" dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"ya veo" dijo ella con un tono ligeramente caído, mas acentuó sus senos cunado cruzó los brazos debajo de ellos "¿te conozco de algo?" preguntó ella, sonriéndole como siempre, más un poco de su aura oscura salió de ella "te me haces muy…muy familiar" dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

'esto es malo, ¡muy malo!' pensó la pequeña rubia mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual todavía mostraba miedo y terror '¡¿Cuál era la posibilidad que Himejima estuviera en la misma ciudad y sea parte de la nobleza de Gremory-san?!' pensó mientras en su mente, muchas chibis clones de ella parecían estar corriendo desesperadamente de su mente en caos.

"¡S-soy la nueva! ¡A-Argento Asia!" se presentó ella, como si fuera alguna clase de soldado, elevando una ceja en Akeno "Tuve una fiesta en mi honor ayer, usted y Gremory-san estuvieron ahí" dijo ella con una mirada muerta recodando que, mintió a su maestro diciendo que estaba eliminando demonios y realmente fue atrapada en una fiesta por sus compañeros.

"Claro, es verdad" dijo ella, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza "lo siento por ser tan mal educada y no recordarte, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente" se disculpó Akeno, sonriéndole con más amabilidad esta vez, uno que no era del todo fingida.

"¡no, no! La culpa fue mía" se disculpó Asia frenéticamente mientras intentaba controlar sus nervios '¡no puedo seguir con esto! ¡debo volver a casa y decirle a Naruto-sama que debemos de irnos!' fue su línea de pensamientos internos "Eso es todo, debo de ir a casa, ¡lo siento mucho!" se disculpó nuevamente, antes de intentar salir corriendo.

"¡espera!" la detuvo Akeno, a medio fotograma de salir disparada del lugar "Tu casa es el condominio nuevo, ¿no?" preguntó ella, congelando a Asia "yo vivo al lado, en el condominio antiguo" dijo recordando que había dos edificios, uno pequeño y el otro grande. Mayormente, el primero habitado por estudiantes y el segundo fue construido al lado, donde usualmente están los trabajadores o empresarios "yo también voy a casa, quizá podamos ir juntas" dijo con una sonrisa.

"O-OH" exclamó Asia, completamente muerta ahora "S-suena a una maravillosa idea" tartamudeó mientras intentaba hacer la mejor sonrisa que podía 'Que Naruto-sama este durmiendo, ¡que Naruto-sama esté durmiendo!' repitió mentalmente mientras ambas caminaban fuera del lugar, dispuestas a ir a sus casas.

Se subieron a un tren, que era el medio de trasporte más usado y el más barato para trasportarse "entonces, Argento-san" dijo Akeno mientras miraba como se movían "¿Qué te llevó a Kuoh?" preguntó Akeno con una sonrisa "escuché que eras una monja del convento" dijo recordando alguna de las informaciones que pasaron por el club sobre la nueva chica.

Asia se congeló y por un momento su cabeza empezó a fallar "¡s-si! ¡pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!" dijo mientras agitaba los brazos, absolutamente nerviosa "Yo era una huérfana y por eso estaba en el convento de Italia, hasta que fui adoptada" contó ella, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila cuando empezó a recordar viejos tiempos.

"Ya veo" dijo Akeno, recordando que esa información también figuraba en su expediente 'un momento, ¿Quién era su padre?' se preguntó, recordando que no figuraba su figura paterna. El tutor legal de Asia no figuraba en el expediente, dando más intriga a lo que le sucedía alrededor de la chica.

'Tengo suerte de no haber colocado el nombre de Naruto-sama en mi información privada' pensó mientras jugaba con sus manos, recordando que el chico rubio la adoptó y realmente puso su nombre con orgullo en sus papeles, más ella lo borró sin que él se enterara 'no me gustaba la idea de que sea mi padre, ¡gracias yo del pasado!' agradeció a su yo del pasado, quien, en un acto irracional, realizó ese trabajo de borrar el nombre de su tutor.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a donde deberían de estar "bueno, con respecto a porque estamos aquí" dijo retomando la conversación, pues ambas se quedaron muy calladas de repente "mi…Padre…" dijo escupiendo cada palabra de su boca, cosa que notó Akeno "t-tiene trabajo aquí en Kuoh, pero no tenemos pensado quedarnos mucho tiempo" mintió ella, esperando a que la chica no lo notara.

'¡como pude ser tan tonta! ¡debí de investigar mejor Kuoh!' pensó Asia mentiras se jaloneaba el cabello en su mente, gritando desesperadamente en terror '¡Naruto-sama aún me debe una! ¡iremos a vivir a otro lugar!' pensó con ojos estrellados, recordando que el rubio aún estaba en sus manos por el suceso de ayer.

"ya veo" dijo mirando el cielo un momento "eso solo significa que tendremos que disfrutarte mientras todavía estas aquí, ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa algo sensual. Asia se alejó de ella como si fuera alguna clase de virus, algo que causó mucha gracia en Akeno, pero no tanto en la chica rubia.

Llegaron finalmente al hogar de Asia, esta misma suspiró de alivio 'tengo suerte de que el departamento esté a unos pisos más arriba' suspiró agotada, pero con una sonrisa feliz "gracias por acompañarme Himejima-san, fue divertido caminar juntas" se despidió con la sonrisa más feliz que tenía en su repertorio.

Akeno sonrió y asintió, estaba a punto de seguir su camino cuando escuchó un grito en la lejanía "¡HEEEEEY!" escucharon ambas, Akeno sorprendida y Asia con el rostro azul del susto. Ambas giraron sus miradas, viendo cómo se acercaba a rápida velocidad, un rubio que traía consigo muchas bolsas en sus brazos.

"…imposible" "Naruto-sama" susurró Akeno y lloró en silencio Asia, quien miraba con grandes lagrimas como el rubio había hecho su entrada en el peor momento posible. Este mismo seguía acercándose, sin importarle para nada el ambiente en el cual se había literalmente estrellado.

"¡Asia!" gritó este finalmente llegando hacia ambas "mira, tengo todos tus dulces favoritos y algunos otros más" dijo mientras sacudía las bolsas en ambos brazos "La mayoría ya está en casa, pero estos son especiales y por eso tenía que llevarlas por mí mismo" dijo riéndose entre dientes, pensando en que las lágrimas de la adolecente eran por felicidad.

Rápidamente da una mirada en la otro adolecente, abriendo los ojos al ver el tamaño de su pecho y luego todo lo demás 'tan de mi gusto y tan…ilegal' pensó mientras sorbía algo de salía que se le escapaba de la boca "¿es tu amiga?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, eliminando las ideas perversas en su cabeza "¿quieres invitarla a comer dulces? Creo que exagere al comprarlos" admitió, teniendo una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

El silencio inundo el lugar, preocupándole un poco esta vez al notar la frialdad de los ojos de Asia y de la chica pelinegra "¿es enserio?" preguntó la adolecente nueva, llamándole la atención "tres años buscándolo…tres malditos años buscándolo" dijo mientras algo de odio salía de su voz y lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus ojos "¡¿y no me recuerda en lo absoluto?!" le gritó, completamente enojada con él.

Naruto abrió los ojos por el arrebato, mirando los ojos iracundos de una chica que dice haberlo conocido "ammm, diría que te reconozco, pero sería una mentira" admitió, rascándose la cabeza "muchas mujeres han pasado por mi vida, no recuerdo haberme acostado con alguien tan joven" dijo sabiendo que sería imposible para él meterse con alguien tan joven "¿podemos hablarlo con dulces? No es tarde para conocer a nuevas-" de repente recibió una cachetada, una que salió literalmente de la nada.

Fue Akeno quien le dio una poderosa cachetada, siendo capaz incluso de arañarle la cara con sus uñas, sacando algo de sangre "no te quiero volver a ver nunca más, ¡TE ODIO!" gritó con todo lo que tenía, empezando a correr con grandes lagrimas saliendo de su rostro, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Naruto parpadeó ante el arrebato "bueno, ahí va la adolecente sexi" dijo suspirando cansado, mirando el cielo "con ella sería la séptima chica que me golpea por algo que no recuerdo" dijo negando con la cabeza, pues su vida realmente era tan misteriosa para él. si alguien le dijera que tiene un hijo, él le creería porque no recuerda bien su pasado.

De repente recibe un gran pellizco en su trasero, haciéndolo saltar "¡ITAI!" grita de dolor, dejando caer las bolsas, incluso las que sostenía con su brazo lastimado "¡Asia! ¡te dije que dejaríamos de pelear con pellizcos! ¡duelen una mierda!" gritó adolorido, mientras se frotaba con la mano libre el lugar del dolor.

Asia le mira un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza "Naruto-sama, hay algo que tengo que contarle" dijo mientras miraba apenada el suelo "¿se acuerda que estuvimos aquí hace tres años?" preguntó ella, intentando hacer que se refrescara su memoria.

Naruto lo pensó un momento, frotando su barbilla "pues claro, una Orden maléfica de demonios intentaron tomar la ciudad de Kioto, lo recuerdo muy bien" dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a una mujer zorro con una sonrisa lasciva "bueno, ¿y?" pregunta este, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.

De repente unas oleadas de recuerdos caen pasan por su cabeza, todos golpeándole como un gran martillo haría mierda un huevo "¿esa fue Akeno-chan? ¿la misma Akeno-chan?" preguntó parpadeando, absolutamente incrédulo y Asia asintió de mala gana

"¡WOA! ¡SE VOLVIÓ MAS SEXI!" "¡NARUTO-SAMA!" grita sorprendido, pues ya era bella antes, ahora era una increíble belleza. Asia también le gritó, pero solo porque se desviaba del tema principal "si, si, ya lo sé" respondió el rubio, obviamente frustrado "fui un estúpido, un idiota, un hijo de perra, etc" dijo aburrido mientras se golpeaba la cara, viendo el lugar por donde se fue con ojos algo tristes.

**"Iré a por ella"**

* * *

**"Si yo fuera una jodida adolecente que esta frustrada luego de que su enamoramiento del pasado la olvido… ¿A dónde iría?"**

Se preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el primer y único lugar al cual se le ocurriría con esos pensamientos…una fábrica abandonada "el mismo lugar donde ayer matamos a ese demonio, ¿casualidad? Lo dudo" pensó con una sonrisa muerta mientras seguía caminando hacia ahí.

Mientras se acercaba, levantó una ceja al sentir varias presencias en el lugar "no son seres sobrenaturales…pero tampoco son normales" pensó mientras se rascaba la barbilla "¿Por qué todo ocurre en la noche?" se preguntó mientras miraba el cielo, el cual ya era totalmente oscuro.

Desapareciendo del lugar, ahora aparece completamente frente al gran portón de la fábrica, lo que podría ser un antigua almacén. Dentro de ella pudo reconocer a la adolecente, pero estaba maniatada con alguna clase de círculo mágico de sellado y estaba desnuda.

Estaba siendo rodeada por otros 10 o 15 hombres, en los cuales había una mescla entre personas ya adultas y otros adolecentes. Extendiendo su mano, toca el marco del portón, como si estuviera tocando la puerta y llamando la atención de todo mundo, tomándolos por sorpresa.

"¡hey!" saludo con su mano no lastimada, levantándola "Lamento interrumpir su orgia no consensuada, pero necesito tener una conversación privada con la niña o una adolecente en mi casa no me dejara dormir esta noche" dijo suspirando, sabiendo que Asia no se lo iba a perdonar.

El adolecente más próximo a Akeno levantó una ceja "¿eres idiota o algo?" preguntó este, riéndose un poco con vanidad "Matadlo" dijo a los demás, quienes asintieron. Akeno, quien aún estaba maniatada y con una bola roja en la boca, empezó a moverse desesperadamente al ver al rubio en problemas. Para ella, él seguía siendo una persona normal, no iba a poder librar esta lucha.

A Naruto casi no le importo, caminando hacia el centro del lugar, acercándose a Akeno a pasos calmados. Uno de los hombres levantó sus manos, conjurando un círculo mágico del cual desprendió una fuerte corriente eléctrica, la cual estalló en los pies del rubio.

Akeno grito fuerte mientras dejaba salir grandes lágrimas al ver que su idiotez había causado la muerte de su profundo amor. Fue su culpa que ahora estuviesen en esta situación, fue su culpa ser capturada mientras estaba distraída y llorando en el parque. Todo había sido su culpa.

Sin embargo y fuera de todo pronóstico, el rubio salió del humo como si nada, con una sonrisa vanidosa en su rostro. No había recibido daño alguno, ni siquiera sus ropas habían sido afectadas por la explosión eléctrica. Este mismo seguía caminando en dirección hacia Akeno.

"¿Quién es este tipo?" preguntó el adolecente al lado de Akeno "¿Cómo se atreve un humano normal enfrentarnos a nosotros? ¿el Clan Himejima?" preguntó este, levantando su propia mano y conjurando su propia magia "por lo menos debes saber que la cabeza del clan fue quien te eliminó" dijo este mientras preparaba su magia, aún más grande que las de sus lacayos.

Del círculo mágico salió un dragón eléctrico, el cual fue rápidamente en contra del rubio, pero…para sorpresa de todos, este mismo se desintegró sin siquiera lograr tocarlo "¿es enserio?" preguntó Naruto parpadeando, pues veía las moléculas eléctricas del ataque a su alrededor "no pensé que fuera tan débil, ¡ni siquiera logró tocarme!" exclamó sorprendido, pues esperaba más del chico.

"¡todos! ¡matad al desgraciado!" gritó el adolecente mientras todo mundo ahora preparaba sus magias, pero no importa que cosa le tiraran, incluso otra magia elemental, parecía que el rubio estaba siendo protegido por un campo de fuerza invisible que inutilizaba sus magias.

"Yare Yare Daze" dijo suspirando el rubio, elevando uno de sus hombros "me parece o los chicos malos están disminuyendo su nivel" dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su cintura mientras sus enemigos seguían lanzándoles magia "que paisaje tan triste" dijo mientras veía como todo mundo seguía intentando, incluso disparando al suelo para dañarle con una explosión, pero nada funcionaba.

"¿Qué clase de magia es esta?" gruñó el adolecente mientras miraba con ira al rubio "¡Qué alguien averigüe que clase de magia está usando!" gritó el pelinegro, esperando que alguien le diera una forma de como matar al desgraciado.

"n-no detecto magia saliendo de él" dijo uno de sus lacayos, quien estaba usando alguna clase de magia tipo sensor "no hay nada, ¡es un tipo común y corriente!" gritó este a su jefe más joven, quien gruñía al no tener respuestas en lo absoluto.

Antes que pudiera seguir diciendo algo, una bala atravesó el círculo mágico que usaba el tipo, atravesándolo justo en el centro y dándole en el hombro al sujeto. El pelinegro vio con sorpresa como su lacayo empezó a retorcerse y gritar de un dolor casi infernal, sabia por experiencia propia que no era por la bala.

"con ese van uno…" dijo el rubio mientras sostenía un revolver muy extraño, del cual salió un casquillo de bala "Me quedan 14 y solo tengo 5 balas" dijo mientras jugaba con el arma un momento "Que mal que no haya traído más" dijo para luego chasquear los dedos "algunos de ustedes tendrán que compartir la bala o…morir" dijo mientras recargaba el siguiente disparo.

Estos mismos no lo escucharon, siguiendo sus ataques frenéticos como si no hubieran escuchado nada. De las explosiones salió el rubio corriendo a velocidades normales, quien, tras una pirueta en el aire, disparó con su arma, atravesando la mano a 4 tipos y al final cayó sobre el pecho de uno "¡PentaKill!" grita el rubio mientras ahora esquivaba las bolas de fuego y los rayos, aunque no lo necesitaba.

"4 Balas" decía mientras seguía moviéndose con gran agilidad y rapidez, disparando con tal precisión que casi ni era humana "3 Balas" dijo luego de disparar y atravesar a otros tipos más, pues el revolver realmente tenía más poder de fuego que lo usual. Luego de ello, dio dos tiros sucesorios, los cuales rebotaron entre ellos y atravesaron a otros tipos con la guardia baja.

"una…sola bala" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caía al suelo su cabello cubría ligeramente sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban sombríos. Reanudo su caminata hacia Akeno, quien quedaba con el único sobreviviente del grupo, se trataba del adolecente líder de su clan.

Este mismo seguía lanzándole magia, aunque sabía que eso no iba a funcionar "ya creo que te vayas dando cuenta que no importa que cosa hagas, es inútil contra mi" dijo finalmente acercándose al pelinegro, teniéndolo a algunos pasos frente a él "no me hagas repetirlo otra vez, es inútil" dijo este con voz tranquila.

Parecía que había pisado una mina armada ahí, pues el pelinegro parecía realmente enojado "¡cómo te atreves a menospreciar todo el trabajo del clan himejima! ¡tu! ¡una maldita persona normal!" gritó este, cargando lo que podría ser su magia definitiva.

El poder que desprendía era tan grande, que formaba corrientes de aire que sacudía las ropas del rubio, pero este se mantenía completamente impasible, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mas comenzaba a hartarse "¡Admira esto! ¡la magia de cientos de generaciones! ¡esto! - " no terminó, pues una bala pasó a través del enorme círculo mágico, dándole justo en el hombro derecho y destruyendo todas las preparaciones que estaba haciendo.

Se trata de Naruto, quien tenía una expresión molesta "mira niño, en otras circunstancias te hubiera dejado siquiera intentarlo, pero hoy no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de lidiar con otra mierda tuya" dijo mientras se acercaba al adolecente, quien veía con terror como el rubio se acercaba a él "¡vete al infierno de una vez!" gritó este para darle una poderosa patada en el estómago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarlo contra una de las paredes en la lejanía.

"¡como odio a los tipos que se creen mucho, pero son muy débiles!" hablo con mucho enojo el rubio "pero, ¡hoy hice una buena acción!" se recuperó rápidamente, sonriendo alegremente. Su cabeza giró al ver a la maniatada Akeno "ah sí, por eso estoy aquí" recordó, chasqueando los dedos.

Akeno vio como el rubio se acercó y, para su sorpresa inicial, su brazo que pensaba inutilizado empezó a moverse, el rubio lo usó tocando el círculo mágico debajo de ella y este mismo se desintegró en la nada "listo, eres libre ahora" decía el rubio para quitarse la chaqueta que estaba usando "toma, cúbrete un poco" dijo mientras se la colocaba y la cerraba.

La talla era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirle sus partes íntimas también "Yosh, todo salió bien" dijo el rubio mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza, frotándola de forma ruda "no hay nada de qué preocuparse Akeno-chan, estas a salvo ahora" dijo enseñándole una enorme y boba sonrisa "¿quieres ir por un tazón de Ramen? ¡yo invito!" ofreció este, mientras se levantaba y le mostraba una mano.

Akeno lo vio un minuto, antes de tomar su mano y levantarse rápidamente, dándole un gran abrazo "…lo siento" dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro contra su pecho, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio "tenía mucho miedo" admite mientras lloriqueaba un poco en silencio "tenía miedo que todo lo que pasé fuese un sueño" dijo apretando con fuerza sus ropas, llorando amargadamente.

Naruto la mira un rato, antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa "yo también lo siento" se disculpó, sonriéndole "te deje y te ignoré por tres años, eso no lo haría ni un hijo de puta" dijo riéndose entre dientes "y por eso hice llorar a una pequeña niña, realmente lo siento" se disculpó de corazón, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Luego de que Akeno dejara de llorar, este mismo miró el techo que tenía un gran agujero, mirando el cielo "esto me trae recuerdos" dijo llamándole la atención "es bueno saber que la pequeña niña con el cuerpo de una sexi mujer todavía exista" se rio entre dientes, sabiendo que la verdadera Akeno no era otra cosa que una niña insegura.

"¡no soy una niña!" grito esta mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas "solo me he dejado llevar por el momento, eso es todo" dijo ella mientras lo soltaba y se ponía de pie, dándole la espalda. Naruto se reía entre dientes, también colocándose de pie "Vaya desastre" dijo notando lo que había provocado su pequeña pelea.

"no…no están muertos" dijo Akeno mientras miraba a los tipos en el suelo, los cuales aún se quejaban de dolor "¿no cree que es mejor matarlos?" preguntó ella, pues a pesar de que eran su familia, intentaron violarla y abusaron de ella cuando era más niña, no iba a tenerles perdón.

"Quizás, pero creo que la muerte es demasiado buena para estos tipos" dijo el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza, atrayendo su atención "Las balas que les incruste son especiales, he roto todos sus circuitos mágicos, no volverán a usar magia nunca más" explicó este, mientras miraba como los tipos se estaban desangrando en el suelo por múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, producto de sus circuitos explotando dentro de ellos.

"ya veo" dijo algo sorprendida Akeno, mirando a todos sus familiares inconscientes "aún me parece que no es suficiente castigo" dijo ella, pateando a uno de ellos con mucha fuerza en la entrepierna, haciendo que gritara de dolor, pero no se despertara.

Un brazo toco su hombro, llamándole la atención al ser Naruto, quien la había rodeado con su brazo sano "nadie dijo que nos detendríamos aquí" dijo con una mirada diabólica "ya he sido un chico bueno por hoy, quizás sea hora de una buena y jugosa venganza, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó mientras se reía ligeramente como un verdadero demonio.

Akeno parpadeó un momento, para luego ver a sus familiares en el suelo. Vio a su primo a cierta distancia, el cual también se estaba desangrando en la pared. De repente, ella sonrió con maldad "Ara Ara" dice mientras se llevaba su mano a su mejilla derecha "¿tiene una buena sugerencia? ¿Naruto-sama?" pregunta con un grado muy alto de sadismo.

Naruto responde con otra sonrisa sádica "Gracias por preguntar, Akeno-chan" dijo mientras sacaba grandes cantidades de cuerda de la nada "voy a hacerlos pasar por la vergüenza más grande de sus vidas y luego haré que deseasen nunca haber existido" dice mientras se ríe maliciosamente, caminando hacia el adolecente caído.

**"Me encanta como piensa, Naruto-sama"**

* * *

**"Mamá, ¿Por qué ese tipo está desnudo y amarrado a la pared?"**

Preguntó un niño inocente, señalado al tipo que estaba pegado literalmente a un vidrio. Se trataba del primo de Akeno, quien estaba desnudo y pegado a una pared del edificio más importante de Kouh. Estaba maniatado y parece haber perdido completamente la cordura por cómo se movía intensamente.

Todos veían algo más llamativo que el sujeto y era un enorme grafiti en el lugar **_"Este tipo intentó violar a una adolecente junto a sus amigos, lo atrapé yo mismo, atentamente, Spiderman" _**decía el inscrito mientras había un dibujo del superhéroe arácnido al lado, mostrando un pulgar.

"Este fue el extraño incidente de esta mañana" dijo una mujer que parecía estar reportando la noticia "por otra parte, también se han encontrado otros sujetos en una perrera. Según los médicos, fueron violados por los perros debido alguna feromona que se les fue lanzada" dijo la mujer con una cara de disgusto, pero no por eso estaba insatisfecha con el castigo.

"el resto del grupo se dice que fue encontrado en una cárcel de hombres, donde fueron también fueron violados por los presos y el mismo mensaje apareció" dijo la mujer teniendo el rostro ligeramente azul "¿crees que haya un nuevo súper héroe en la ciudad? ¿creen que realmente sea Spiderman o algún loco jugando a ser justiciero como Batman? Opinen en nuestras redes sociales" dijo para luego hacer una señal de corte.

"a esto yo lo llamo…la 512" dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba un dulce en la boca, degustándolo "Fue una noche un Moscú cuando lo hice por primera vez…fue tan épico" dijo el rubio mientras mordía un pequeño postre que tenía a la mano.

"veo que ha pasado muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo, Naruto-sama" dijo Akeno mientras tomaba delicadamente una taza de té, manteniendo su delicada y refinada naturaleza "me sorprende que no sea una persona normal, aún sigo sin detectar nada" dijo ella sorprendida, pues cualquiera pensaría que realmente es un humano cualquiera, pero sus habilidades no lo son.

"si, si, si" dijo aburrido el rubio, bostezando de aburrimiento "bueno, ya que hemos comido, nos hemos reído y hemos disfrutado del dolor ajeno, es hora de ponernos serios" dijo sacando sus pies de la mesa de centro, volteando su mirada hacia la tercera persona en la habitación "¿algo que quieras decirnos? ¿Asia?" dijo con una sonrisa malvada y obviamente estaba enfadado.

La adolecente rubia estaba atada al sofá, mientras tanto Naruto y Akeno la miraban expectantes ante lo que decía. La rubia estaba llorando ligeramente, teniendo ojos llorosos por el castigo que estaba pasando.

**"¡Naruto-sama es malo!"**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo: La monja que no es tan monja y una caída que no es tan caída**

* * *

**Me he demorado…lo sé, pero este capítulo no lo he escrito, ¡lo he encontrado! El siguiente capítulo también estará perdido por ahí, lo estoy buscando, pero me va a tardar, tengo cientos de archivos en mi PC y no es nada sencillo, sobre todo porque no les pongo nombre sino números.**

**Nuevamente, esta es una historia antigua, MUY ANTIGUA. Así que si hay errores por ahí, culpen al yo del pasado que no sabía como escribir :u**

**Que yo recuerde, solo escribí tres capítulos para ver qué pasaba, no me termino gustando la idea y la deseche. Así que el próximo capítulo es y tal vez sea, el ultimo capitulo. Estoy retirado de Fanfiction, estoy haciendo traducciones de novelas ligeras ahora y algún que otro trabajo limpiando mangas. AH, tambien subo historias originales en FictionPRESS, **


End file.
